


Calm Down, Santiago!

by maddzroks



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Confession, Crush, F/F, Fluff, amy is a gay disaster, lots of amy talking to herself lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddzroks/pseuds/maddzroks
Summary: Amy is crushing really, really hard on Rosa ,and despite her best efforts, she can't keep it a secret for much longer.





	Calm Down, Santiago!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first b99 thing but wow wlw Amy?? too good 2 pass up!! Amy n Rosa's good girl/bad girl dynamic has me weak x') i hope yall enjoy this!!!!

The way Amy looks at Rosa is different from everyone else. Amy knows, she can feel it. She has to force herself to look back at her paperwork after her eyes linger on the other woman for just a second too long. She knows if it happens often enough, a miss Gina Linetti will get suspicious, and Amy will crack under the pressure. But now Rosa’s got her feet on the desk and she’s got this look on her face that says she’s about to take a sledgehammer to the computer and Amy can’t take it anymore and she  _ really _ needs a smoke so she gets up abruptly and walks a little too fast to the bathroom. 

“Calm down, Santiago. You got this”. Her reflection stares back at her with her cheeks flushed and a shiny forehead. 

It’s been about two months since Amy started crushing on Rosa, and when Amy Santiago gets a crush, it develops at an exponential rate. 

At first she would only steal a glance about twice a day. She was able to flawlessly focus on her police work and impressing Holt, and Rosa cracking her knuckles before she went to furiously type on the computer was simply the cherry on top. But soon those glances came three, six, twelve and now nearly 243 times a day. Amy went from offhandedly telling Rosa her hair “looked good that day” to now stumbling through the words “nice jacket” for fear of exposing her feelings wafting around inside of her. 

“Calm  _ down _ , Santiago”. She looked at her watch, “You’ve got an hour and half left of work. It’s fine. You’ve got this!” and she pulled a smile out of her then worried expression and marched out of the bathroom with her false confidence at 100%.

Unfortunately, Rosa Diaz had apparently made it her personal goal to obliterate that confidence because as Amy walked by Rosa’s desk, the detective stood up and grabbed Amy’s arm saying, “Rooftop.  _ Now _ .” in a low, hushed voice that coated Amy’s arms in goosebumps.

The goosebumps didn’t go away for a long time and Amy’s stomach twisted and churned as she stood on the rooftop with Rosa for what mostly definitely felt like at  _ least _ thirty two minutes but what her watch told her was only 45 seconds. 

Agree to disagree.

Rosa paced back and forth across the concrete until it reached nearly a minute and a half before she snapped her head over to Amy and strode straight towards her with an intensity that nearly sent Amy’s eyebrows off her forehead.

“ _ What _ is wrong with you lately?” The question most definitely was a demand for information above anything else. 

“Whu-what--” Amy gave Rosa a lopsided smile and shrugged, “I’m not really sure I understa-” 

**“That”.** Rosa interrupted. “That  _ stupid _ nervous things you’ve been doing. You’ve been avoiding me like crazy and palling around with everyone else. I don’t give a crap about workplace relationships, but I  _ just _ told you I’d have your back no matter what and now you act like you barely know me”. 

_ Oh no.  _ Amy thought.  _ Oh this is a terrible spot to be in _ . She didn’t know what to say so she just stood there in the silence with Rosa’s words hanging over her. 

The other woman took a purposeful step forward and the space between them seemed all too small. Rosa meant it to be intimidating but instead it made Amy’s face heat up alarmingly fast and her heart rate skyrocket leaving her at a loss for words for more than one reason. Her eyes frantically searched for a place to settle that wasn’t Rosa’s eyes or hair or lips or waist or-- _ CALM DOWN SANTIAGO!  _

The situation was much too fragile to leave Rosa hanging out to dry. Especially after she’d confessed some pretty intense feelings (for Rosa that is), so Amy forced a deep breath and ripped her eyes away from the concrete to meet Rosa’s own dark brown. 

“I’m sorry”. She said and Rosa’s eyes softened just the smallest bit. Amy meant to stop there, to come up with an elaborate lie in the .3 seconds it took her to apologize, but now the time was up, and she didn’t have anything, and the heat from her face paired with Rosa’s stare became too much far too quickly, and the words fell and tumbled out of her mouth. 

“I like you Rosa I-I don’t know what to say. You know how I am with crushes, well, I guess you probably don’t but some people, um, my friends, you know--not that  _ you _ aren’t my friend--but anyway they say they I go  _ crazy  _ like I can’t stand having these feelings locked away and usually it doesn’t matter because they’re for a guy I met at a bar or a girl on my debate team but _ these  _ ones,” she gestured from herself to Rosa, “these are at my workplace where I’m at all time where-where  _ you’re _ at all the time and I’m sorry I just, I couldn’t…” 

Amy trails off because she realizes how long she’s been talking and it’s really all too much so she forces herself to end it.

“Right so I tried to control my feelings because I didn’t want to tell you because I know that’s  _ weird _ ,”  _ wrap it up, Santiago! “ _ So that’s it, that’s why. But I-I still have your back too! Of course Rosa. 

Amy’s eyes drift around the floor until they settle on a nice group of rocks and then she exhales. The blush from her face starts to simmer down and she realizes now just how dry her mouth is. “I’m sorry,” she says again, eyes lifting up to meet Rosa’s as she takes a step back. 

But Rosa surprises her and takes a step forward making the space between even  _ smaller _ than it was before. She’s so close Amy can smell her shampoo and the motor oil from her jacket. Rosa looks at Amy and smiles softly.

“You got me thinking you hated me, Santiago”. She drops her gaze to the ground and Amy thinks she detects the smallest hint of vulnerability, but she can’t quite be sure. 

“I wouldn’t want that,” Rosa says.

And before Amy can ask what that means or obsessively overthink it for days on end, Rosa gently brings her right hand up to Amy’s cheek. She can feel the heat radiating off it which makes Rosa smirk and allow some warmth to come to her own. 

Amy’s breath hitches as Rosa closes the space between them softer than Amy ever imagined--and she did, a lot--but Rosa is sweet and gentle with the way she kisses Amy. Her hand drops from the shorter woman’s face to settle on the small of her back and she lightly pulls Amy closer while Amy’s eager but hesitant hands find their way into Rosa’s hair. 

It’s probably best that Rosa stops the kiss when she does because when they pull apart and Amy’s eyes open to meet Rosa’s, her face is so red Rosa’s sure she could fry an egg on it if she really wanted to. 

“Wow,” Amy says breathlessly. Her eyebrows shoot up as she realizes her hand is on Rosa’s face, “Oh!” She says sheepishly and draws it back into herself, “Sorry…”.

But Rosa laughs and smirks at her again, “You free on Friday night?” and there goes Amy’s heart again and the goosebumps and the warmth on her face  _ again _ and she nods a little too enthusiastically. 

_ Calm down, Santiago! Come on! Be cool! _

So Amy slows her head down and instead goes to lean against the bricks then musters up her coolest line.

“I’ll check my calenda-OOF!”

She stumbles and nearly eats it on the pavement because she’s about a foot further away from the wall than she thought and it gets Rosa laughing and Amy too and the warmth in her chest cancels out any embarrassment from the fall. 

Amy’s going out with Rosa Diaz on Friday night, and she’s going to be able to look at her as many times as she wants.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
